This invention relates generally to containers for flowable materials, such as lubricants and adhesives, and more particularly for a specialized container and method for applying the flowable material of the container to a desired object.
In the past, the application of lubricants or adhesives to objects has involved expelling the lubricant or adhesive from a container—such as a tube, can, bag, or other structure—onto either the object itself or a separate applicator which is then used to coat the object. For example, the greasing of wheel bearings has usually involved scooping or otherwise removing the grease from a container and then spreading and packing with pressure the grease appropriately into the desired area. In some instances, the grease is first removed from a container and then put into a specialized grease gun before being applied to the desired object. As another example, it is sometimes desirable to coat the exterior of a screw or other type of fastener with an adhesive. This task has also involved removing the adhesive from the container and subsequently spreading it on the desired areas. In both instances, the tasks are often messy, time-consuming, and involve purchasing more lubricant or adhesive than is necessary. Other methods of applying flowable materials have involved dipping, dunking, painting or brushing on said materials to the workpiece either manually or with tools. Specialized applicators have also been used in the past, but such applicators add undue expense and further complicate the application process. The need can therefore be seen for a manner of substantially overcoming these and other disadvantages of the prior art.